(a) Field of the Invention
A block copolymer for manufacturing a nanowire and a method of manufacturing the same are related.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A silicon nanowire has unique characteristics applied to next generation electronic devices, biosensors, optoelectronic devices, energy devices, and the like, and thus has been actively researched for several years.
In order to be efficiently applied to the above devices, a method of fabricating a silicon nanowire having a uniform diameter and controlled regarding length is required.